


It's Not

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Communities: sunday100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn knows about the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted April 7, 2003.

"Dawnie," he said, gently. "It's not--"

She laughed, bitterly, as she pulled away from his touch, washing up in the corner of her small bedroom, her arms folded, a barrier between them. "You don't need to say that. I know it's not the end of the world. You don't cry at the end of the world, unless it's the only thing you can do, and even then it doesn't help anything. You do the job, and cry later. Well, it's not the end of the world but it _is_ later, and I'm worried, so just shut up, _Dad_."


End file.
